The Retake
by Mariah-Forever1997
Summary: This is what i wish would have happened in the story Jaspers Baby Bella.


**This is what I wanted to happen in Jaspers Baby Bella by ****FleurElizabethCullen****. I DO NOT own this story. I just got bored one day and decided to write this tale. I DO NOT own twilight. Chapter 14.**

Chapter 14

"Bella please just tell us what happened" dad strained. It's been two weeks since the accident, and I haven't spoken a word to anyone since. Tanya's still here although I don't know how she hides this information from Edward since he is a mind-reader. I made a decision though. If they don't believe me, then I'm going to stay with Uncle Aro in Volturi. Funny thing is I knew that they aren't going to believe me so I packed my bag already.

"You want to know what happened?" I whispered. By the time I finished, everyone was gathered in my bedroom. Or should I say used to be bedroom. "While you were gone, guess who came to hurt me? Wait no don't worry your pretty heads about it because it was Tanya." They gasped with disbelief. "I mean she never liked me why start now? And Edward didn't you read it in her mind? Daddy what about her emotions huh?" I screamed as I stood up.

"Isabella don't lie on my fiancée like this!" Edward seethed.

"Why would I lie? I never lied about something stupid like this so why now?" I screamed. "You still don't believe me do you?" I whispered. They still had that look of disbelief plastered on that face.

"Bella" Rosalie started "We know you don't like Tanya, but you didn't have to lie on her like this. I –"

"You know what fine! I'm not going to sit here and explain myself to you. I mean seriously WHY WOULD I LIE? But you know what that's okay." I laughed humorlessly. "I was leaving any way. I knew this was going to happen so I already made my plans to leave. I'm not going to live with you guys while you think I was lying about Tanya! So you know what. This is my goodbye. Do I love you? I don't know I'll think about it." I said as I grabbed my coach duffel bag and put my big shades on my face as I walked down the stairs. "I'll see you when I do." I muttered as I stepped into the cab.

"Where to miss?"

"The airport." I whispered as I leaned my head against the window. They didn't even try to stop me as I left. They never loved me I thought as a single tear rolled down my face.

**Jaspers POV**

"You know what fine! I'm not going to sit here and explain myself to you. I mean seriously WHY WOULD I LIE? But you know what that's okay." She laughed humorlessly. "I was leaving any way. I knew this was going to happen so I already made my plans to leave. I'm not going to live with you guys while you think I was lying about Tanya! So you know what. This is my goodbye. Do I love you? I don't know I'll think about It." she said as she grabbed a duffel bag and placed on a pair of big shades. She made her way down the stairs and muttered "I'll see you when I do."

I was frozen in shock. I can't believe she would lie on Tanya like that. She was nothing but nice to us. I mean we use to hate her and all but we got to know her. I stole a glance and looked at the rest of the family, who were in the same state as I. All accept one. Tanya. She was radiating of Amusement, happiness, and victory.

"Why are you feeling victorious?" I growled.

"What do you mean?" she said feigning fear.

"Jasper leave her alone dude."Edward growled.

"Well Dude, your fiancée is radiating amusement, happiness and victory and I want to know why?" I seethed as I looked between the two. As I gave her a stare down, I noticed Edward emotions change from anger to disbelief to hate and back to more anger. I'm guessing he either read her thoughts or he is stilling pissed with the situation.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT TANYA?" he shouted causing the bitch to flinch back in fear. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT HURT HER WHILE YOU ACTED ALL INNONCENT? I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU! WHY DID YOU DO IT TANYA?"

While they argued I tried calling Bella's cell_. Hey! Guess what? Wait no don't guess. You my friend reached my voicemail box. I am NOT sorry I couldn't get to the phone in time because I probably either A) Didn't make it or B) Don't want to talk to you. So please try again later. Bye!_

"DAMMIT!" I growled as I crushed my phone. I looked up at my sobbing wife "Alice honey where is she going?"

She looked up at me. Eyes full of fear. Not for her, but for our daughter. Bella. "She went to the only people she thinks she can trust. The Volturi."


End file.
